The present invention generally relates to the field of health care data, and particularly to a method and apparatus for providing oral health data over a network for access by a remote user.
In the past, oral health devices were operated independently. Thus, information concerning a user""s habits would go uncollected. As a result, invaluable data about a user""s oral health habits may go unnoticed. Due to this lack of information, a user""s bad oral health habits typically would go unobserved until serious dilatory affects could be observed by a dental health professional.
Upon discovering oral health damage, a dental health professional is limited to recommending changes in oral health habits to avert similar damage in the future. Additionally, the dental health professional is limited to observing the results of the improper oral health habits at scheduled intervals without knowing even basic information about the patient""s oral health habits. Without data about the patient""s use of oral health devices, the dental health professional is limited to questioning the patient concerning the patient""s oral health habits.
Previously, oral health devices were independent devices capable of sensing dental information. One drawback of previous oral health devices is the lack of communication of the gathered data. For example, although a device might be capable of detecting data regarding a user""s brushing habits, such devices fail to communicate the data to a remote user, such as a dental health professional or a child""s parent, for analysis.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device capable of sensing data regarding the user""s oral health habits and communicating this data over a network for access by a remote user.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method for detecting a user""s oral health habits and providing the oral health data over a network for access by a remote user. For example, the user may utilize an oral health apparatus to brush his teeth. During brushing, the apparatus may have a certain pressure applied to the user""s teeth, achieve certain acceleration characteristics, and the like. As a result, oral health data may be obtained relating to the user""s oral health habits and usage of the oral health apparatus. The oral health data may then be provided over a network to a remote user, such as the user""s dental health professional or parent in the case of a young child. Consequently, the remote user may gain invaluable insight into the daily brushing habits of the user. Thus, the present invention overcomes the problems experienced with independent oral health devices.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an oral health apparatus includes at least one sensor suitable for detecting usage of the oral health apparatus by a user. The oral health apparatus also includes a communication device which is coupled to the sensor and is capable of providing the detected oral health data over a network for access by a remote user.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a networked oral health system includes a network suitable for communicating data, an oral health apparatus coupled to the network, and a remote information handling system coupled to the network. The oral health apparatus is capable of detecting oral health data about usage of the oral health apparatus by a user and communicating the detected oral health data over the network. The remote information handling system is then capable of accessing the detected oral health data over the network.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a method of providing data about usage of an oral health apparatus to a remote user includes detecting oral health data about usage of the oral health apparatus by a user and providing the detected oral health data over a network to a remote user.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a wireless communication link is provided between the oral health apparatus and the network, and thus, the monitoring of the user""s oral health habits is accomplished as unobtrusively as possible.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.